Look at the sky with you
by SJiRa
Summary: "Aku ingin tetap menjadi Kim Jongin yang menyukai Do Kyungsoo" Kaisoo Oneshoot story! 도경수 , 카이 Exo. Yaoi Story. Review Please. RnR. Oneshoot ya!:*


Pernahkah kau berfikir akan ber-renkarnasi kembali ?

Waktu terus berjalan. Detik, menit, jam berjalan tanpa jeda.

"Jika boleh memilih, kau ingin di lahirkan kembali menjadi apa?"

Aku terdiam, memandang langit yang sesungguhnya takkan berubah

Aku tetap menginginkan dilahirkan sebagai diriku, sebagai anak laki laki dari keluarga Kim, sebagai siswa yang jarang membawa pulpen ke sekolah, sebagai teman konyol seorang bermarga Oh, dan sebagai tetangga dari Keluarga Do.

Tetapi kalau boleh memilih sebagai apa aku di lahirkan. Mungkin aku akan memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai yeoja. Untuk suatu alasan jika Do Kyungsoo bisa menerimaku.

Sayangnya takdir tak pernah mengijinkanku memilih.

Menyalahkan takdir bukan hal yang baik, sedangkan untuk namja sepertiku ini bukan untuk logikaku yang tak akan sampai untuk mencari tahu rahasia Tuhan, apapun itu.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, seperti yang aku ingat.

Saat pertama mencuri pandang ke luar jendela kamarku, saat itu aku berniat memandang langit seperti kebiasaan ku setiap hari. Dengan berakhir menuntun pandanganku menuju jendela kamar di seberang sana. Jendela kamar seorang namja Bermarga Do.

Selalu berakhir disana. Jendela Kamar Do kyungsoo.

Entah apa yang aku tunggu tanpa bosan sedikitpun. Sebaliknya,aku akan merasa bahagia ketika kebetulan Kyungsoo juga membuka jendelanya, meski tujuannya tak pernah sama denganku. Membuka jendelanya hanya untuk membiarkan sinar mantahari bertamu di dalam kamarnya, bukan untuk menyapaku atau memandangku.

Aku dan Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengenal satu sama lain. Ia seorang anak tetangga yang baru pindah tepat di rumah lama Keluarga Xiao yang pergi ke China beberapa bulan yang lalu,

Awalnya aku tak tahu Kyungsoo akan menjadi seniorku di SMA. Dan Dia bukan orang yang ramah, dari berbagai cara pandangnya selama ini cukup menjelaskan. Seorang yang jarang keluar rumah, dan sedikit tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Meskipun tubuhnya tergolong kecil untuk seorang namja, yang pandai bermain sepakbola, tapi jangan meremehkannya. Aku pernah beberapa kali menonton pertandingannya saat pertandingan antar Sekolah. _surprising_. Sukses mebuatnya digilai banyak yeoja di sekolah.

Seperti prediksiku, _'dia bukan orang yang ramah'_ Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli. Kenyataan itu membuatku merasa sedikit merasa lega sesaat.

_Sesaat …_

Sejak namja bernama Do Kyungsoo ada di dalam scenario hariku, seringkali aku merasakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri _tidak tau apa namanya_, sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

_Perasaan tertentu ketika secara kebetulan aku dan Kyungsoo menaiki bus yang sama, mataku tak pernah lepas darinya_.

_Ketika kami tak sengaja berpapasan di jalan bersamaan ia tersenyum padaku, bersamaan dengan telapak tanganku yang terasa sedikit basah. _

Saat mata kami tak sengaja saling menatap dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis. degub jantungku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Perasaan jenis itu, dulu belum pernah kukenali. _Tapi Dulu._

Sekarang aku berusaha mengenalinya. Menganalisis kembali macam-macam rasa itu, menyatukannya seperti kepingan puzzle, menghubungkannya dalam satu rangkaian, dan berakhir pada satu kesimpulan yang menurutku, bukan akhir cerita yang kuharapkan.

Aku menyukai Kyungsoo, meskipun aku sendiri masih belum yakin.

Karena menurutku, kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Di saat ada Nyra, gadis cantik kelas sebelah yang jelas-jelas menaruh hati padaku. Atau Soohyun, adik Minseok hyung yang sering menitipkan salam padaku lewat kakaknya.

Kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Seseorang yang tidak mungkin membalas saja, takkan pernah. Karena aku menyukai seorang laki-laki. Apa yang menimpaku ini bagaikan mimpi buruk di alam sadar. Aku tak bisa lari darinya.

Seseorang bernama Kyungsoo itu, bahkan mengenalku pun tidak, atau mungkin namaku saja ia tak ingat. Kalau bukan karena aku yang menyandang status sebagai _tetangga-samping-rumah_ mungkin ia tidak akan mengingat namaku, memangnya aku sepenting apa.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, setelah beberapa kali melakukan perlawanan pada perasaanku sendiri-dan tak berhasil, aku kembali mengisi waktu di ambang jendela. Dengan modus mengamati langit sore padahal jelas sekali niatku murni untuk menunggu jendela Kyungsoo terbuka.

Tapi keindahan langit sore memang tidak bisa diabaikan. Pendaran warna oranye yang masuk ke mataku memberikan kesan nyaman tersendiri, meskpiun di langit sore aku tak bisa melihat awan yang berkejaran seperti saat tengah hari.

Mataku sesekali melirik ke bawah, lantai satu sisi kiri rumah Kyungsoo yang merupakan lokasi kamarnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini jendelanya tak terbuka, membuatku sedikit kecewa.

Namun tiba-tiba sesuatu mengagetkanku. Sebuah jendela di lantai dua rumah Kyungsoo, yang berada tepat di depan jendela kamarku, terbuka. Memunculkan seorang lelaki berambut spike di balik kedua tirainya. Kyungsoo.

Mata kami langsung bertemu. Membuat duniaku seakan berhenti beberapa detik.

Cukup lama kami saling memandang hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo berinisiatif buka suara.

"Kau Jongin bukan? Sedang apa?"

"A-aku s-ssedang m-memandang… langit," aku harap Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kalimatku yang terbata. Wajar saja jika aku masih terkejut. Sosok dengan mata bulat itu muncul tiba tiba di jendela kamar tak pernah dibuka, atau mungkin ia pindah kamar? Dan yang terpenting, Kyungsoo mengingat namaku.

'Jongin', suaranya masih terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Kulihat ia mengangguk. Aku memutar otak mencari topic lain, aku tak ingin obrolan kami tidak berakhir mengenaskan.

"Kau ssendiri-sedang apa? Tak biasanya jendela kamar itu terbuka" kalimat yang bagus, pikirku.

"Maksudmu jendela ini? Kamar ini memang sebelumnya kosong tentu saja jendelanya tak pernah dibuka, dan aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar ini,"

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin agar aku bisa.." kalimatnya terhenti dan menatap mataku dengan sedikit tersenyum. "memandang langit?" suaranya terdengar lirih dan malu dengan sikap dingin seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu selamat bergabung di klub pecinta langit," jawabku dengan sedikit tawa.

"Terimakasih, aku bangga karena dinobatkan sebagai satu-satunya anggota klubmu," kulihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mungkin malam ini aku akan mimpi indah.

"Tentu!" ujarku dengan bangga.

"Jadi, ketua klub, ijinkan aku membereskan kamarku. mungkin besok atau lusa aku baru benar-benar bisa menikmati langit..."kalimatnya terpotong dan wajahnya menunduk "denganmu"

Entah salah dengar atau tidak. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Aku yakin, wajahku semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tidak masalah, a-apa perlu bantuan?" sial! Suaraku terdengar lebih gugup dari sebelumnya

"Terimakasih, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lanjutkan kegiatanmu memandangi langit, karena aku akan membuka jendela."

Aku sedikit kecewa karena penolakannya. Tapi setidaknya aku bahagia karena hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo bisa dikatakan naik satu tingkat. Naik satu tingkat setelah sekian lama bertetangga.

Dan ini kali pertama kamu berbicara sekaligus percakapan terpanjang kami.

Tapi tidak masalah, kalimatnya sudah tertulis jelas di tiap-tiap lembaran memori otakku. Kini sambil memandangi langit, aku kembali memikirkan pembicaraan kami. Dan dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika aku mengingat suaranya yang terkadang terdengar malu malu, benar benar menggemaskan.

'Lanjutkan kegiatanmu memandangi langit, karena aku akan membuka jendela'

_Apa maksudnya?_

Dua mingga berlalu semenjak percakapan pertama kami. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama Dua minggu itu. Kejadian yang berkaitan denganku dan Kyungsoo, juga kegiatan klub kami, _memandangi langit_.

Selama dua minggu itu tanpa disadari hubungan kami semakin dekat, tanpa aku berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo, semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Setelah melewati dua minggu aku menyadari satu hal yang entah benar atau tidak. Kyungsoo sepertinya mengetahui perasaanku. Perasaanku yang masih sama seperti dulu, bahkan kini lebih kuat.

Aku mengetahuinya ketika suatu saat minggu sore, kami sama-sama membuka jendela dan aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya.

"Kudengar banyak anak perempuan yang menyukaimu, apa tidak ada satu orangpun yang manarik perhatianmu?" aku memulai obrolan, kulihat dia menggeleng tanpa ragu, karena itu sebuah senyum terukir di bibirku.

"Kau sendiri kenapa, yang aku tau beberapa anak perempuan di kelasku sering membicarakanmu," Kyungsoo memperlihatkan raut selidik, membuatku sedikit gelagapan. Tapi ada yang lain di matanya, entah kenapa pandangan itu menyiratkan kalau ia hanya mengujiku, ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Aku… entahlah. Mungkin belum menemukan? Setidaknya penggemarmu lebih banyak. Apa kau tidak merasa risih, terganggu, atau semacamnya?" Jongin! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? aku mengutuk diriku sendiri bertanya hal terlalu seperti ingin mencari alasannya .

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

_Kenapa? _

"aku hanyaa, ehm.. maksudku, mereka sering terang-terangan memberimu perhatian yang menurutku sangat berlebihan, ya aku sendiri akan sangat terganggu jika jadi kau yang seperti idola mereka." kulihat ia tersenyum.

"Sedikit terganggu, makanya aku senang jika ada seseorang yang menyukaiku tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya, setidaknya aku tidak harus repot-repot memberikan jawaban," ucapan Kyungsoo membuatku tersenyum simpul, "tapi sebenarnya, mereka tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, seseorang yang menyukaiku, bisa kulihat dari matanya."

Eh?

"Benarkah? Apa yang bisa dilihat dari mata seseorang?" sejujurnya aku masih cemas memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"_Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri."_

Selalu begitu. Sepertinya ia hobi sekali memberi jawaban misteri, bahkan tak ada maknanya, atau aku saja yang memang bodoh tidak bisa mengartikan?

Pembicaraan berhenti sampai disitu.

Ada kalimat Kyungsoo yang masih mengganggu pikiranku. Terutama pernyataan kalau dia bisa mengetahui perasaan seseorang melalui matanya. Tanpa sadar aku menggosok kedua mataku, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak Kyungsoo disana.

Apa mungkin ia mengetahuinya?

Aku takkan mencari jawabannya. _Biarkanlah tetap seperti ini._

Ternyata aku tidak perlu dilahirkan sebagai yeoja karena dengan menjadi seorang Jongin pun aku bisa merasa bahagia.

Aku cukup bahagia karena selalu menikmati langit bersama Kyungso, sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas cengkeraman mataku dari wajahnya, kemudian kembali memandangi langit.

Pikiranku berkelana lagi, memikirkan seandainya ada seseorang yang bertanya padaku "Pernahkah kau berfikir akan ber-renkarnasi kembali ? "maka aku akan menjawab ingin dilahirkan sebagai aku yang sekarang, tidak berubah satu apapun.

_**Tetap menjadi Kim Jongin yang menyukai Do Kyungsoo.**_


End file.
